


Follow Your Instincts

by Pinklee



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Imprinting, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklee/pseuds/Pinklee
Summary: Police Chief Charlie Swan gets custody of his estranged niece, Layla Delaney. She is soon immersed into the world of her cousin, Bella. Werewolves, vampires, and high school, oh my!





	1. 1

"Bella, do you remember my sister, your aunt Charlotte?" Charlie asked.

"A bit. Is she the one that's in jail all the time?" Bella asked.

"No, that's Carrie. Charlotte is the one that's in California. She, uh…She just got busted. Her and the boyfriend she's with got caught trying to mail 734 pounds of marijuana through the postal system." Charlie said.

"Oh wow. That's intense." Bella said.

"Anyway...She has a daughter that's about your age. And they asked if I'd be willing to take her in so she doesn't go into the foster care system." Charlie said, trying to gauge Bella's reaction.

"Oh. Are you going to take her in?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to get your opinion. She's going to be 17 soon, in a couple of months. If you're okay with the idea, she could stay with us until she graduates. My sisters and I were in and out of foster homes growing up. They're not all good. What do you say? Clean out the attic with me?" Charlie asked.

"Sure. Yeah." Bella said.

Charlie went to call social services in California and arrange to get full custody of his niece, Layla Delaney.

"Do you think we could have a little welcoming thing? Maybe at the beach a big bonfire and food? Give her a big welcome. Let her meet some kids her age." Charlie asked, waiting on hold. "Maybe see if Harry wants to fry some fish."

"I'll talk to Jake about it." Bella said.

…

"Therefore, it is the opinion of the Court that Charles Swan, uncle and remaining non-incarcerated family member of minor Layla Delaney be given full custody. This decision will be reevaluated in six month intervals until the minor reaches age 18 and graduates high school." the Judge declared.

Charlie thanked the judge and lawyer. He had borrowed Bella's truck so he could haul Layla's things to Forks without her having to wait. The social worker walked over to Charlie with Layla in tow.

"Layla, here is your uncle. You'll be staying with him for the foreseeable future. He is the Chief of Police at Forks." the social worker, Pam, said. "I have fixed a profile of Layla's past for your convenience as well. Call me if you experience any issues."

"Thank you, ma'am." Charlie said. "I brought my truck so we can take her things back to the house. I figured what we couldn't fit into the truck we could mail."

"I've been to the residence. All of her belongings would easily fit into the cab on a standard sized truck, Mr. Swan." Pam said sadly.

Charlie nodded in understanding. He thanked the social worker and escorted Layla out to the truck, noting how she hadn't yet spoken and how she always stayed 3 steps behind him and kept her head down. He opened the door for Layla and motioned her to get in. He went to the driver's side and got in, heading for Mt. Shasta.

"I've got a daughter, she's about a year older than you. Her name is Bella. You'll be going to school with her. Don't worry, she'll show you around and introduce you to her friends." Charlie said.

Layla kept her head down and nodded.

"Can… can you talk?" Charlie asked.

Layla nodded.

"You're allowed to talk. Anytime. Say anything you want anytime you want. Even if it's just about something silly. Or serious. Or happy. Bella's boyfriend's sister, Alice, lives to talk." Charlie said.

"Thank you for taking me in." Layla said quietly.

Charlie smiled softly. "I hadn't seen you since you were a toddler. I didn't know if you would have remembered me." He said.

"Mother kept a photograph of you until she began dating Derek. You had kind eyes." Layla said.

Charlie and Layla drove the 40 minutes from the courthouse to the small, near dilapidated house in Mt. Shasta. What Charlie thought was going to take at least a full day of packing was only accomplished in under an hour. As the social worker said, everything Layla had for into the cab of his truck in 2 small bags. Charlie took the bags to the truck and watched as Layla stood on the front walkway, staring at the house. He didn't move to stop her when she picked up a large rock and threw it at the house. He walked over to Layla and handed her a few more rocks, letting her get out her hurt, her pain, and her anger. He figured the house would be torn down soon.

"How about some dinner? I know I'm starving. I saw a pizza shop on the way in." Charlie asked.

"I have no money. I will be fine." Layla said.

"You won't ever need money to eat, Layla. You're family and as long as I have something, you'll have it too. I wouldn't let you pay for it anyway." Charlie said. "Once we get home, don't be surprised if you aren't bombarded with food from friends."

Charlie ordered a large pizza for the two of them to split, making sure Layla ate at least 3 pieces. He could tell she was hungry but didn't want to take anymore. He boxed up what wasn't eaten.

"Do you have your permit? Or license?" Charlie asked.

"I have a license. Mother forced me to get it. A mule you'd never have to compensate was her greatest achievement." Layla said.

Charlie sighed sadly. "How about you drive until midnight and I take over until we get home? This old man needs some rest." He asked.

Layla nodded and Charlie stopped at the next gas station to fill up and switch seats with Layla. He programmed the GPS on his phone like Bella showed him and gave Layla a quick rundown. He told her one she saw signs for Portland to pull over and wake him up. Layla agreed and headed back onto the road. She drove the five and a half hour trip to Portland, Oregon without any troubles. She pulled into a gas station parking lot and gently woke Charlie up. They both went to use the restroom and grabbed breakfast before filling up again and getting back on the road.

"Don't tell anyone I bought you Ho-Ho's and Fritos for breakfast. Sue would have my head." Charlie chuckled.

Layla froze and dropped the snacks Charlie got into the bag and pushed it away.

"I didn't eat them! She won't get mad at you now. I won't eat them, I promise!" Layla said quickly.

Charlie frowned at the tone of panic in Layla's voice.

"Layla… oh, God no… honey, I was being silly. Sue would never hurt a fly. I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that. All I meant was that she's been trying to get me to eat better food for breakfast instead of junk food. I didn't mean that she'd use any type of violence against me, or you, or anyone for that matter." Charlie explained. "Go ahead and eat. I promise it's okay."

Layla bit her lip, finally deciding there was no reason for Charlie to lie to her. She quickly and quietly ate while Charlie drove.

By the time they reached Forks, it was early afternoon. Charlie grabbed the two smalls bags and folder given to him by the social worker and took Layla inside, giving her a tour of the house and showing her the attic that was converted into a bedroom.

"I brought a heater up here just in case you get chilly. The window opens so you can catch a breeze, but not get rained out. You'll have to go downstairs for the bathrooms, though. But you have complete freedom to the house and outside. I don't want you to think you are confined. Anyway… Bella should be home in about an hour. I'll send her a text to bring Edward and his siblings over so you can meet some of your classmates. Tonight, there's a little welcome party and bonfire on First Beach on the Quileute reservation for you. There's a lot of kids there around your age. Sound good?" Charlie asked.

"Thank you for everything, uncle Charlie." Layla said quietly, taking everything in.

Charlie smiled sadly and left Layla to unpack her things. Tomorrow, he was going to go around too thrift stores after work and get more clothes for Layla, as well as winter clothing. He would ask Sue if she had things Leah had grown out of that he could give to Layla as well. He picked up his phone and texted Bella.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like! Let me know if you want me to continue!

All of Layla’s clothing fit neatly into 2 dresser drawers, as she separated them into tops and bottoms. She looked at her clothes and sighed. They were getting tight and short on her already. Layla wished she'd stop growing out and grow taller. She peaked at 5 feet 2 inches and hadn't grown anymore. She sighed and laid on the bed, inhaling deeply. The bed and the sheets looked clean and smelled like fabric softener, which Layla was so thankful for. She walked downstairs to find her uncle. 

“If… if it's not an inconvenience...a three minute shower? I'll be super quick and I won't use an hot water or-” Layla asked quickly, but got interrupted.

“You can take the longest, hottest shower in the history of showers. We've got plenty of hot water and Bella has accumulated so much shampoo and that girly smelling body wash that it'd take years to go through it all. Don't ever rush or even think you're using too much of anything, okay? Promise me. No rushing. No being afraid of using too much water or soap or shampoo or anything.” Charlie said.

Layla smiled softly and rushed off to take a shower. A hot shower. With shampoo and body wash… if she never took another shower again then it'd be okay. A knock at the door startled her. 

“There's towels under the sink. Also there's extra toothbrushes and toothpaste. There should be some deodorant… it might be mens but it'll work until you get your own.” Charlie said before walking away. 

Layla turned the shower on hot and got in, scrubbing her skin until it was pink and red, washing away everything, all the dirt and grime. She washed her hair twice with shampoo, loving how good it smelled. Conditioner made her hair feel nice. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself before going to brush her teeth and snag some deodorant. She looked at her clothes, seeing how dirty they were. She wiped the shower down until it looked pristine. She balled her clothes into the towel and made a mental note to ask uncle Charlie how to use the washing machine. She stood at the door, listening for the sound of anyone. When she was met with silence, Layla tried to quickly rush up to her attic bedroom. She hadn't counted on seeing anyone, but when she reached the top of the stairs, she bumped into the wall. Layla stumbled but was steadied. She opened her eyes and looked up. It wasn't a wall she run into, but a person. Several persons. Tall persons. Beautiful, tall persons. One short but beautiful person. One person who looked like uncle Charlie. 

“I…” Layla squeaked, unable to finish her sentence. 

“You must be Layla! I'm Alice. How about we let you go get dressed. Then come back down here and meet all of us.” Alice said. 

‘Her voice is that of angels…’ Layla thought. ‘I bet she is one. I read a book about angels being on earth...’

Layla blushed and all but ran up the attic stairs, embarrassed. This was not how she intended on meeting anyone. She quickly went through her clothes, trying to find the cleanest. She sighed sadly. She pulled in a pair of jeans that were turned into capris because she outgrew them and a t- shirt she had once found in a dumpster. She pulled her hair back into a braid to dry and walked back downstairs. She heard talking in the living room and followed the sound. 

“Well there she is!” Charlie said, grinning. “This is my niece, and Bella’s cousin, Layla Delaney. Layla, this is my daughter Bella, her boyfriend Edward, his sisters Alice and Rosalie, and his brothers Emmett and Jasper. Layla will be starting school Monday with you all. Maybe once she knows people, it won't be so nerve wracking. A big dinner and bonfire on the rez tonight, if you and your family want to join, Edward.” Charlie said. 

“We are going hiking this weekend. Dad has been planning this trip since he found out he got a free weekend from the hospital. But thank you for the invite, Mr. Swan.” Alice said. 

Charlie nodded. “I'm going to head over and help Billy and Sue start getting everything ready. Bells, will you bring Layla around 6?” he asked. 

“Sure.” Bella said, smiling. 

Charlie left and Layla was still poised in the doorway. 

“I'll just be up in my room. I won't interfere on your time with friends. It was nice to meet you all.” Layla said quietly. 

“Is it because I'm too sexy to behold?” Emmett asked, grinning. 

Layla looked lost. 

“You've befuddled the girl, Emmett.” Edward chastised. 

“I suppose it's to be expected… you just used a contradicting statement. Sexy and yourself doesn't belong in the same sentence.” Jasper said seriously.  

That earned laughter from Bella, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. Layla hid a small giggle. Emmett’s mouth opened slightly in protest. 

“Don't laugh! How is anyone ever going to believe I'm sexy if you all keep laughing!” Emmett said, grinning. “Maybe I still have a chance to convince Layla. Come sit beside me and let me tell you all about how awesome and amazing I truly am.”

“The last thing you need is a fangirl. Your head barely fits in the room as it is!” Rosalie teased. 

Alice walked over to Layla. 

“Come sit with me. I'm dying to get my hands in your hair and play with it… if you'll let me?” Alice asked. 

Layla nearly froze. 

‘The angel likes my hair…’ Layla thought as she let Alice lead her over to the couch. 

“So tell us about yourself. Dad wouldn't give us any details.” Bella said. 

Layla sat in the floor and let Alice have at her hair. She thought for a moment. 

‘I'm the daughter of small town drug lords who got busted mailing several hundred pounds of pot...I was also a drug mule and a punching bag…’ Layla thought. 

Edward looked down, an action that was not missed by Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. 

“There's not much interesting you tell. I lived in Mt. Shasta near a volcano.” Layla said. 

“Who's your favorite actor? Or singer?” Alice asked. 

Layla scrambled for an answer but came up empty. She'd not recalled seeing any movies or even having a radio to listen to. She shrugged and looked embarrassed. 

“Oh now you're going to get Alice and Rosalie in a tizzy. They'll throw you head first into so much pop culture.” Emmett said. 

“Don't make it sound so bad, Emmett. Only the best.” Rosalie said. 

Layla looked up at Rosalie and stared. 

‘Alice sounds like an angel but this girl… Rosalie… She embodies what angels look like…’ Layla thought. 

“Look at me and swoon, too!” Emmett whined. 

Layla looked away from Rosalie and blushed. 

“I'm done with your hair. Let's go raid her closet and dress up!” Alice said. 

Layla felt shame fill her every pore. She didn't see Edward shake his head and didn't hear his whisper that she had only 3 outfits and none of them good. 

“It's nearing 6, Alice. It'll have to wait for another day. Besides, I like her shirt.” Emmett said honestly. 

Layla looked at her shirt. It had a pair of fangs printed on it along with the words Fangs For The Memories written on it. 

“You'll have to let me borrow it sometime.” Rosalie said, smiling. 

Layla smiled softly and nodded. 

Edward kissed Bella and headed for the door with Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie following. Emmett walked over to Layla. 

“You're probably just overwhelmed at how damn handsome I am.  It's okay. It still happens to me when I look in the mirror. But next time I expect fawning and swooning and at least 4 declarations of how I'm the best looking guy you've ever seen.” Emmett said before heading to the door. 

Layla watched as they headed for the door and smiled shyly. 

“Bye, gorgeous!” Layla called out. 

Emmett turned around and grinned. 

“I knew it!” Emmett boasted. 

“Oh...I was talking to Rosalie… sorry.” Layla said, unable to hide her grin.

“My heart!” Emmett whined, stomping outside. 

Edward kissed Bella once more before going to the car and driving everyone home. 

“I guess we better go. Are you ready?” Bella asked. Layla slipped her old shoes on and nodded, following Bella out to the truck. Bella turned the radio onto an oldies station as they headed for the rez. 

“This is my favorite type of music...80’s. Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers… just listen.” Bella said. 

Layla nodded along to the beat. Tomorrow she would tell Alice that she has a favorite singer. 


	3. 3

Bella parked her truck at Billy's house and pointed out houses as they walked to the beach. She had no associations to the people yet, but it was nice that Bella told her. 

“Hey! There's the girls!” Charlie called out. 

Jake jogged over to Bella and Layla, frowning softly when Layla moved to stand behind Bella. 

“Hey Bella. Glad you could make it. Layla, Charlie has told us that he had a niece and that it was because of you we all get this huge feast.” Jake said. “Thanks.” he whispered. 

“That's Jake. He's Billy's son. He's like an overexcited puppy sometimes.” Bella said. 

Charlie and Sue came up to Layla. Charlie had his arm around Sue. 

“Layla, this is Sue Clearwater. The best damn cook in the entire state.” Charlie said. “And for some reason, she actually agreed to be my girl.”

“Hey honey. So glad to have you here! Charlie, you guys finish setting everything out while I take Layla around and introduce her to these hellians.” Sue said. 

Charlie nodded and Sue looped her arm with Layla’s and walked over to the fire. 

“You've met Jake. This is my daughter, Leah. She and Jake are dating...Lord help me.” She teased. 

“Could be worse, mommy dearest.” Leah smirked.

“This is my son, Seth. He's 16 like you.” Sue said.

Seth smiled and shook her hand. He didn't signal that he had Imprinted so Sue went over to Paul, then Jared, then Cameron, then Embry. No Imprinting, but that didn't stop Paul from trying to flirt. 

“Is Sam on patrol?” Sue asked. 

“Yeah, with Quil. Shifts change soon. I'm going to go ahead and snag some food before I go.” Paul said. “I see something I'd like to eat.” He added, looking at Layla. 

Layla blushed brightly, making Paul smirk before walking away. 

“I'm just going to get real food...” Seth added, following Paul.

“Everybody line up. Boys… ladies first. And save food for Sam and Quil. Layla, you go first. The guest of honor gets first pick.” Sue said, ushering Layla to the front and filling her plate. 

Layla took her plate and sat near the fire, soaking up the heat. Since evening was falling, it was getting very chilly and her clothes didn't provide much warmth. Soon, spaces around her filled up. 

“It was good to meet you, Layla. Get Bella to bring you back over this weekend. We project movies onto the side of the house and have a great time.” Paul said. “You can share a pillow with me. You don't need a quilt though… I'm hot enough to keep you warm.”

Layla blushed yet again. 

“This weekend it's Monty Python.” Seth said once Paul walked away. 

“Thank you for inviting me.” Layla said shyly. 

Layla ate only a small portion of the food on her plate. She could save the rest for later. Two men walked down the rocks and the shorter of the men made a beeline for the food. The taller one took time to speak with the adults before going to the food line. 

“Did you all really eat it all?” the tall one asked. 

“It was steak!” Jake called out. “We never get steak!”

“Correction...I never get steak. Everyone else here did. Someone is gonna have to run laps for eating mine.” Sam said. 

Layla big her lip and stood up. She hadn't touched the steak on her plate yet, having intended on saving it for later. It was probably the steak meant for him..

“Please take mine. I haven't eaten from it yet. You just came from work and you require this more than I do.” Layla said, holding her plate out. 

“Sam, that is my niece, Layla Delaney.” Charlie said. 

Sam walked over to the girl who was offering him her food. Her head was down but the plate extended fully. She couldn't have been too much over five feet tall. 

“I can't take your food. But thank you for the offer.” Sam said. 

Layla raised her head to look at Sam. 

“Please take it. I've eaten the bread already and I'm quite full. You need to eat.” Layla said quietly. 

Sam was dumbstruck. 

The moment Layla raised her face to his and looked into his eyes, the world ceased to matter. His brothers, his family, the pack… everything was background noise. He pictured a thousand scenarios all at once, each involving this tiny female in front of him. He wanted to fall to his knees and worship her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go. 

He, Sam Uley, had just Imprinted. 

“I promise to you that I don't want anything more to eat.” Layla said. 

Layla handed her plate to Sam who still hadn't moved or said a word. She walked back over to the log and sat in front of it, getting closer to the warmth of the fire. Sam watched her closely, frowning softly when he saw she was wearing only cut off Capri pants and a short sleeved shirt. Sam finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jake cough loudly. The pack was staring openly at him, only Jake and Leah were grinning wickedly. Sam walked over to where Layla sat and took a seat beside her, as close to her as he could get without making her move away. 

“Thank you for giving me your food, Layla. Although I do hope maybe you'll share it with me? Bread isn't enough to sustain anyone.” Sam said. 

“I'm not sure… I've never had any of the other foods on the plate.” Layla said quietly. 

“You've never had steak? Or potatoes? Or banana pudding? Or corn?” Jared asked, sounding incredulous. 

Layla felt shame cover her again and looked down. Sam growled at Jared, wanting to wring his neck. Leah leaned over and smacked Jared upside the head, giving him a look. 

“Sorry, Layla. Sorry, Sam.” Jared said, feeling sheepish. 

Sam cut the steak into bite sized cubes and speared a piece on his fork and held it out to Layla. 

“Try it?” Sam asked. 

Sam nearly rumbled in happiness when Layla took the bite he held out for her. His wolf was very pleased that his Imprint was already accepting food from him. Bonding scent poured out of Sam, flooding the area with the scent that was unique only to him. For every bite Sam took, he held out another to Layla, seeing how hungry she truly was. He thought about how she willingly was ready to give up get plate of food to him, despite her hunger. Just so he wouldn't be hungry. If that didn't make his wolf puff up with pride…

Sam pulled his sweatshirt off and handed it to Layla. 

“You're cold.” Sam said. “It's big but it's warm.”

“You'll get cold without it…” Layla frowned. 

“We don't really get cold. Because of our bloodline and genetics, we actually run quite a bit warmer than people outside the tribe.” Leah said. 

Layla frowned again, reaching her hand out to touch Sam's arm, but pulling it back. It was Sam's turn to frown. Did his Imprint find him lacking? Did she not think she could lay her hand on his body? 

“Please take it.” Sam said. 

“I must have taken food that was meant for you. I can't take your warmth, too. You'll get cold and get sick.” Layla said. 

“And the cold wouldn't make you sick?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I've slept outside when snow was on the ground. This temperature is nothing more than an inconvenience.” Layla said nonchalantly. 

“Uh… why were you camping when it was snowing?” Quil asked. 

“Camping?” Layla asked, confused. 

“Yeah, camping. Where you sleep outside in a tent with a fire--” Quil started. 

“Oh, I wasn't given either of those. It was not a recreational activity.” Layla interrupted. “Mother would have parties and as a child I would be put into the backyard so I wouldn't become a nuisance. I would climb into a tree and sleep in the snow.” she shrugged. “I am used to it.”

Jaws dropped. Charlie had to excuse himself, overwhelmed with anger and sadness. Sam growled openly, not even bothering to hide it. The way Layla said it in such a normal tone, as if it were an acceptable and even expected occurrence, affected everyone. 

“Are you still hungry? Your stomach is growling.” Layla asked, looking at Sam. 

Instead of replying, Sam pulled his sweatshirt over Layla and gently pulled her arms through. She opened her mouth to protest when Sam took her hand. 

“Leah wasn't lying. We run hot here.” Sam said, bringing Layla’s hand to feel the heat from his chest. 

Layla felt the heat radiating from Sam's body. Her cold fingers felt so small against his chest; just a small sliver of pale against his russet skin. Layla looked up in amazement, seeing how even shirtless he didn't seem to be getting any cooler. 

“Now that we've eaten, it's time to hear the legends of our people, of the Quileute people.” Sue announced, breaking the silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like it. Or hate it. :)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya likes! Leave some comments please!

Charlie came up to Sue and whispered that he was called into work. He kissed her gently before taking off. 

Old Quil, being the senior member of the tribe,  began telling the legend of their people, how they were descended and could shift into wolves. Billy took over and told the legend of the cold people, and about Chief Taha Aki and the Third Wife.  

“Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion. She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe.” Billy said solemnly. 

Billy frowned when he looked over the young people at the fire and saw that Layla sat silently, tears rolling down her face. 

“Sam.” Billy said, motioning at Layla. 

Within a second, Sam pulled Layla to him, fearing she was hurt or scared. He wiped her tears gently with his thumbs and tilted her head up to look at him. 

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Sam asked. 

Layla shook her head and sniffled pathetically, trying to keep her emotions in check. 

“S-she watched her ch-children be killed and her husband about to be k-killed and she loved him and her people that s-s-she sacrificed her own life to save them and-and-and it did save them because love…” Layla stuttered out between hiccuping and sniffling. 

Sam's heart both ached and blossomed inside of him, feeling his Imprint’s raw emotion as if it were his own. He turned Layla to face him and pulled her even closer so she could experience them without everyone staring. Layla buried her face against Sam's neck and cried quietly, each tear marking Sam inside and out. 

“For an outsider, one not by birth belonging to our tribe…” Old Quil whispered, touching his chest where his heart was. 

Everyone nodded, knowing what the rest of the unfinished sentence would be. To break the quiet, Sue picked up her guitar and began strumming one of their tribal songs. Billy chanted softly and Old Quil sang in their native language. One by one, those around the fire joined in. Sam hummed along quietly, his deep baritone near bass voice providing a steady rhythm. He felt the tears slow down and eventually stop. Her soft, even breaths and lack of movement told him that his little Imprint had fallen asleep in his arms and on his chest. 

“She's wore herself out.” Leah commented after the singing had stopped. “With all the yawning Bella is doing, it looks like she's not far behind. 

“Jake, will you drive Bella and Layla home? I would ask Sam but he's going to have a time getting Layla to the truck and keeping her from falling over. Then you boys can run home.” Billy asked. 

“Sure. Come on, Stinkerbella.” Jake teased. 

“I'm fine to drive, Billy.” Bella said. 

“How are you planning on getting her out of the truck and up to get bedroom?” Billy asked. 

Bella looked blank. 

“That's where Sam comes in. Let Jake drive and Sam will make sure Layla gets to her bed. They can stay at your house until Charlie gets back.” Billy said. “Humor an old man.”

Bella relented and gave Jake her keys. Jake kissed Leah before following Bella. Sam stood slowly as not to jostle or wake Layla. He walked as slow as he could, loving the way his Imprint felt in his arms, loving how she felt safe enough around him to fall asleep. The truck ride to the Swan house was entirely too quick for Sam's liking. 

“Her bedroom is in the attic. Dad brought a heater up there but it's not been set up yet.” Bella said quietly. 

Sam nodded and gently got out of the truck, readjusting his hold on Layla. She whined softly but didn't wake up, instead pressing her face tighter against his neck at the brightness of the house lights. Sam smiled but hid it by pressing his face gently into Layla’s hair as he climbed the steps. Sam pulled the quilts back and, as much as he hated to, laid Layla on the bed. He slipped her shoes off and covered her up. He pulled the heater out of the box and set it up to blow heat onto Layla to keep her warm. He sat on the side of her bed, brushing her hair out of her face. Layla turned and followed his hand in her sleep. He moved to stand and let Layla sleep in peace even though all Sam wanted to do was crawl in bed beside of her and pull her as close as he could. He shook his head and made sure Layla was warm enough before he headed downstairs to find Jake.

“So you finally Imprinted.” Jake said, smiling. 

Sam smiled as he thought of Layla. “Yeah. I see why Leah broke up with me the second she shifted and laid her eyes on you. I get it. Damn… the ache to go back upstairs and crawl beside her in bed is so heavy.” He said. 

“No hard feelings?” Jake asked, holding his hand out. 

“Never, brother. At first I was mad… but I totally get it now. Nothing stronger to you than your Imprint.” Sam said, shaking his hand. 

They heard a rumble of thunder in the distance and flashes of lightning, indicating a storm was heading this way. Jake went through the house and pulled out the candles he knew Charlie kept for power outages. No sooner did Jake find the matches did the electricity go out, leaving the house in darkness. Jake chuckled and lit the candles and two hurricane lamps he found. Lightning lit the outside up seconds before the thunder rumbled. Thunder shook the house and made the windows rattle. Layla sat up in bed, feeling the thunder vibrate her walls and make a terrible loud noise. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Rain began pouring down just before lightning once again lit the sky and another room of thunder made itself known. There was absolutely no way she was staying up in the attic, so Layla made her way downstairs to the living room, intent on waiting the storm out before going back to her bedroom. 

“Layla? What are you up? I thought you were asleep.” Jake asked. 

“The storm… very loud. Scared me awake. Don't wanna be up there.” Layla said, ending on a yawn.

“Sam will be back in a second. He went to the bathroom.” Jake said. 

“Okay?” Layla said. 

She wondered why Jake thought that was relevant enough to bring Sam into the conversation. Layla walked into the kitchen and found a box of cereal and decided to have a bowl. She found the cabinet with the bowls inside and climbed up to stand on the countertops to reach one. 

“A bit too high, huh?” Sam asked, chuckling when he saw Layla on the counter. 

Sam's sudden comment startled Layla, making her jump slightly and nearly topple backwards off the counter. Before she could do more than tip backwards, Sam was there. He grabbed her and the bowl and kept them both from falling. 

“Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you, Layla. Jake told me you were in here.” Sam said. 

“It's okay. You kept me from falling… thank you.” Layla said. 

Sam smiled brightly.

“Do you want some cereal too?” Layla asked. 

Sam shook his head. “If I do, I'll just snag your spoon.” He teased. 

Layla smiled, hearing his light and easy tone. She poured extra cereal in her bowl and covered it in milk before hopping up on the counter near the candle so she could see to eat. Sam watched her eat a few bites before walking over to her and leaning against the counter between her knees. Layla smiled and held a bite out to him in question. Sam looked up at her, his wolf rumbling in happiness that his Imprint was offering to feed him her food from her own hand. Sam took the bite and chewed, watching as Layla didn't hesitate in taking a bite herself, not wiping the spoon off at all.

“Sam, dude…” Jake whined, walking in. “Now I'm going to smell like you.”

Before Sam could growl and tell Jake to kindly piss off, Layla replied first.

“Well at least you'll smell good now!” Layla said, giggling softly. 

“You saying I stink, shorty?” Jake laughed. 

“You said it, not me.” Layla said sweetly, holding another spoonful of cereal out to Sam. 

“Better watch your back, you little gnome.” Jake said, grinning. 

“Better watch your ankles, Sasquatch. I'm so short you'll never see me coming until it's too late!” Layla said. 

“The sass! Oh, the sass on this one, Sam. I like her.” Jake said. 

Sam smiled proudly. Already his Imprint was getting along with the pack. He knew she won over the Elders with her emotional response to their legends. To his knowledge, no one had ever cried when they heard the legends. It was just something that you'd been told since infancy. She had won over his pack by voluntarily giving up her food to the pack Alpha so he wouldn't be without. None of the rest of his pack had ever done that before. 

He smiled proudly. His Imprint was perfect. 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or ten please!

Layla washed her bowl and put it back in the cabinet and yawned. The lack of sleep over the last 3 days was taking its toll on her. 

“When is the last time you've slept more than a couple of hours?” Sam asked, watching Layla. 

“3 or 4 days? Between the arrest and court and moving…” she shrugged. 

“Let's get you into bed.” Sam said. 

“The storm is really loud and really bright up in my bedroom. I'm okay.” Layla said. 

Sam refused to accept that his Imprint was ready to go without sleep. 

“Come sit on the couch with me. There's music on my phone we can listen to so the storm won't be so loud.” Sam suggested. 

Layla but her lip and nodded, following Sam to the couch. He pulled a big blanket over and laid back, motioning for Layla to lay down next to him. Sam turned the music on, picking 80s music and pushed play. 

“Close your eyes and just concentrate on the music.” Sam said, covering Layla up. 

Layla laid on the couch for several minutes, her eyes getting heavier and heavier. Sam began to hum along softly, smiling when Layla finally gave into exhaustion and let herself sleep. He turned to his side and pulled Layla to curl up to his chest and rest his hand on her hip. He tucked her head against his neck and allowed himself to be completely selfish for a few sacred moments and bask in the feeling of sharing space with his Imprint. Layla mumbled unintelligibly, moving her hand to try and grab hold of his shirt, but ended up scratching weakly against his chest. Sam gently took her hand and brushed a kiss against her knuckles before settling it over his heart. 

Sam was allowed nearly two hours with his Imprint before Jake walked into the living room and gently touched his shoulder. 

“Charlie is pulling up. Better move before he comes in here and gets the wrong idea.” Jake said quietly. 

As much as Sam hated it, he disentangled himself from Layla. Layla whined immediately at the loss of contact and warmth. Sam bent back down and shushed her back to sleep, substituting his pillow for his body. Layla buried her face against the pillow and settled back down. Sam stood and moved away just as Charlie came through the front door. His flashlight landed on Sam and Jake before shining on Layla curled up on the couch. 

“The storm scared her up in the attic. She calmed down on the couch when Sam bundled her up and turned music on his phone.” Jake said. 

Charlie nodded. 

“Thanks for staying with the girls. I appreciate it.” Charlie said. 

Jake nodded and motioned for Sam to leave with him. It took every ounce of strength Sam possessed to make his body move farther and farther away from his Imprint. He snagged his phone and walked outside with Jake. Sam was in no great hurry to get back to the reservation. Everything inside of him, his wolf especially, was demanding he go back and take his Imprint back to his house and put her safely in his bed so he could watch over her. 

“It doesn't get any easier… leaving your Imprint. You feel that hard pull to want to rush back to them. But she seems to be taking easily to you. She's shared her food with you twice without being asked. And I saw how she was all but wrapped completely around you on the couch. Her scent was so relaxed. And man… you were pumping out your bonding scent like it was going out of style. Leah is gonna think I've been stepping out on her.” Jake teased. 

Sam smiled when Jake commented on his Imprint’s actions and behavior. His wolf was as content as it could be considering. The two males walked home in relative silence.

…

The next morning found Layla sitting up on the couch, slightly disoriented. She looked around and after several long moments, she remembered she was no longer in Mt. Shasta but in Forks, Washington with her uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. 

“Sleep well, kiddo?” Charlie asked from the recliner. 

Layla looked over at him and nodded, still half asleep. 

“Mhm. Did you?” Layla asked. 

“Like a rock.” Charlie said. “What are your plans for the day?”

“I don't know. They mentioned about showing a movie at Jake's house this evening. Are you hungry?” Layla asked. 

“I wouldn't say no to food.” Charlie said. 

Layla went into the kitchen and started putting together a big breakfast of waffles, eggs, bacon, and biscuits. 

“Wow...I didn't mean you had to cook, Layla. I could have gone out and picked something up.” Charlie said, walking into the kitchen. “Oh, before I forget. Sue is sending over a bunch of Leah’s clothes that she's outgrown. You and Bella should go through and see if there's anything you want before she hauls it off.” He said. 

Layla smiled and nodded, grateful that Sue thought of her. She loaded several big plates down with food before putting them on the kitchen table. Bella walked downstairs and commented on how good it smelled before fixing herself a biscuit. Charlie got his plate and began eating. There was a knock on the door seconds before Seth walked in, carrying four large black bags full of clothes and shoes. 

“Mom did some serious cleaning out… is that bacon? And waffles?” Seth said, all in one breath.

“Help yourself. Fried and scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles, and biscuits.” Layla said. 

Seth dropped the bags and headed for the table, loading his plate with a mountain of food and digging in. Layla chuckled and started on washing the dirty dishes and pans before drying then and putting them up. She figured she could have at the leftovers when everyone had finished eating. 

At least, that was the plan. In theory, there would be leftovers. By the time Layla had finished cleaning up, Charlie had left for the station and Bella went to take a shower. Seth had all but inhaled the rest of the food. 

“I forgot what not having to elbow the guys out of the way for food was like. This was delicious. Thanks Layla!” Seth said happily. 

“I'm very glad you liked it. Please tell your mom that I thank her for thinking of me and Bella regarding the clothes. I had 3 outfits to my name and they were getting much too small.” Layla said.

“Mom will load you down with stuff if you let her. I'm gonna go home and sleep this food baby off.” Seth said, heading for the door. 

Layla frowned at not having any leftovers but shrugged. She found an apple and decided that it would be an acceptable meal and are as she dragged the bags into living room. Bella walked back downstairs. 

“Would you like to go through these first?” Layla offered. 

“Oh...no. I've got so many clothes as it is. All yours. Why are you eating an apple instead of the food you made?” Bella asked. 

“There weren't any leftovers by the time everyone had finished.” Layla shrugged. “An apple is sufficient.”

Bella shook her head. Layla had made a mountain of food. Did a teenage boy really have a big enough appetite to finish off 10 eggs, ⅔ a package of bacon, a dozen waffles, and half a dozen biscuits? 

Layla went through the 4 bags, keeping a lot of what would fit her. 

‘This must be what Christmas feels like…’ Layla thought as she took all the clothes and shoes up to her bedroom. She sorted everything out into drawers and the closet. Layla picked out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt that depicted a wolf and changed into them. She went to brush her teeth and put deodorant on and grabbed a pair of socks and shoes before heading downstairs. 

“There's my number one fan club!” Emmett called out. 

Layla smiled softly. “Hey, Emmett.” She said. 

“Remember how you were supposed to be all over me in adulation? Can we get to that part yet?” Emmett asked, grinning. 

“Don't brainwash her, Em.” Rosalie teased. “We need her fresh minded as she's coming to the house for a huge dose of pop culture!”

“I am?” Layla asked. “Please don't skip your hiking trip because of me…”

“It was cancelled because of the storm.” Alice said quickly. 

“Bella is going to be hanging out with Edward all day and he won't let me make her into my fan club.” Emmett pouted. 

Layla chuckled softly and nodded.

“Then I would enjoy the pop culture.” Layla said. “And I will try to be your number one fan, Emmett. I just don't know how?” 

“It's official. I like Layla waaaay more than Bella.” Emmett said, grinning. 

“Oh no, oh no, however will I heal from this.” Bella said, her tone bored and flat. 

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward all broke out into laughter. Emmett pouted and Layla got an idea. 

“Poor Emmett… everyone else laughing at him. Just wants love and affection and keeps getting pushed aside.” Layla cooed.

Emmett’s face lit up as he all but ran over to Layla, eating up the attention. He picked Layla up and put her over his shoulder and headed for the door. 

“I'm keeping her forever, Rosalie. She's officially my most favorite.” Emmett said, heading for the door. 


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! Leave more please!

“So, Layla..How did you enjoy Gone With The Wind and Casablanca?” Jasper asked. 

“Amazing! How they can get so much accomplished in such a short time but not feel rushed...I can see why they're popular.” Layla replied. 

“Layla, come watch how awesome I am at video games!” Emmett called out. 

Layla grinned and crawled up on the bed beside of Emmett and Rosalie who were battling each other in Mortal Kombat. Layla watched them play for a few minutes when Rosalie tossed her controller. 

“You totally cheated! I'm not playing with you anymore. Teach Layla to play.” Rosalie said. 

Emmett pulled Layla right beside him and taught her the controller and how every button worked. She caught on quickly which pleased Emmett to no end. Neither noticed Bella walking into the room with her cell phone. 

“Layla, Jake is on the phone for you.” Bella said. 

“Tell the smelly dog she's busy with me and that he can't have her she's mine.” Emmett said. 

Layla giggled and set the controller down and took the phone from Bella. 

“Hey, Jake.” Layla said happily. 

“Bella is busy hanging out with Edward tonight. Are you coming down to watch movies with us?” Jake asked. 

“I'd love to!” Layla replied. 

“Sweet. I'll swing by the house on my way back to the rez.” Jake said. 

“Oh, I'm not at home.” Layla said. 

“Where are you?” Jake asked. 

“I am hanging out with Emmett and Jasper and Alice and Rosalie at Dr. Cullen’s house.” Layla said. “Emmett is teaching me video games.”

Jake growled softly.

“Did… was that a growl?” Layla asked,  completely confused. 

Before Jake could reply, Emmett snatched the phone from her hands and held it up to his ear. Edward walked into the room with Alice and Rosalie trailing him. 

“Edward, stay here with Layla. I wanna talk to  _ el lobo _ in private.” Emmett said, walking outside quickly. 

“Tell me, dog… why do you think it necessary to growl at her? You got a problem with her hanging out with us?” Emmett hissed.

“You all might have brainwashed Bella, but you're not taking Layla, too. The Alpha has Imprinted and she is his. So it's in your best interest to back off of her. We protect what's ours.” Jake snapped. 

Emmett chuckled, though it wasn't funny. 

“It doesn't matter what the top dog did. Imprinting does not mean he owns her. If she decides it, he will never be more than just a friend. Layla can hang out with whomever she wants, whenever she wants. And you or none of your little puppies better try to bribe, guilt, or threaten her otherwise. Because if any of you thinks to do that…well...I guess I'll find out exactly how Quileute tastes.” Emmett said.

“Are you threatening me, leech?” Jake growled. 

“Just stating facts. Oh. One more thing…” Emmett said before disconnecting the call. 

Emmett walked back into the house and tossed the phone to Edward. Layla stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking confused. Emmett smiled brightly. Bella’s phone began ringing again. Edward sighed and fixed Emmett a look when he replayed the conversation in his mind. 

“Really?” Edward asked. 

“Really really.” Emmett confirmed. 

“Really what?” Layla asked. 

“Emmett is just pouting that you're leaving to go watch movies with Jake and his friends. That's all.” Edward answered for Emmett. 

“But I'll see you on Monday at least?” Layla asked. 

“You'll be lucky if you don't wake up to my sexy mug tomorrow morning. I might sneak into your bedroom and have a secret sleepover and watch you sleep…” Emmett said, making Layla laugh. 

“You're telling me the drool on my pillow isn't always mine?” Layla asked, grinning. 

“You two must be meant to be friends. I think she's turning out to be as demented as you, dear brother.” Alice teased. 

“She's just jealous.” Emmett stage whispered. 

A motorcycle rode up into the driveway a few moments later, the engine revving loudly before shutting off. Emmett smirked and picked Layla up, putting her over his shoulder once again and heading for the front door. 

“He's just going to agitate them, isn't he?” Alice asked, sighing. 

“Just for his own entertainment. Get Jasper. We may need some calming action. Quickly.” Edward said, heading outside. 

Alice and Jasper followed Edward outside just in time to see Emmett saunter up to the motorcycle. Jake stood up to his full height and try to intimidate. 

“I suppose you're here to take my girl for the evening?” Emmett said, phrasing himself carefully. 

Layla wriggled, trying to get down. 

“Better be still, shortcake. I won't hesitate to bite what is closest to me.” Emmett teased. 

Edward groaned. 

“I'll give you a super wedgie!” Layla called out. 

“Gotta wear underwear for that.” Emmett said, smirking. 

“How about you let her down.” Jake all but growled.

“I kind of want you to make me.” Emmett said. 

Layla frowned and tried to raise up. 

“Are you two mad at each other?” Layla asked. 

“Sam can make you.” Jake said. “Just let her go. Don't start something.”

“Emmett, please let me down.” Layla whimpered, sounding scared. 

“Son… let Layla go.” Carlisle said, walking out of the house. “Let her down.”

Emmett glared at Jake but gently set Layla on her feet. Layla took a few steps back, looking up at Emmett. Cold anger blanketed his features. Layla backed up a few more steps and looked up at Jake. His features were concerned, but softer. He wasn't throwing off any waves of anger. He looked down at her.

“You okay, shorty?” Jake asked. 

“I'm fine.” Layla replied. 

Her stomach growled loudly. Jake raised an eyebrow. Emmett frowned. 

“When's the last time you ate?” Jake asked. “Didn't you all offer her and Bella anything to eat?” Jake asked. 

“They didn't bring hunger up.” Emmett frowned. 

“I had an apple…” Layla said quietly. 

“That was at 8 this morning.” Edward called out. “Bella mentioned it.”

“But Seth said you made a huge breakfast…” Jake said. 

“Bella and Charlie ate. Apparently, Seth came over before Layla got her a plate and finished it all off. Hence…” Edward said. 

Jake rubbed his face. He pulled his phone out and dialed Leah. 

“Hey, babe. Go ahead and smack Seth upside the head for me. Tell him to come find me in 20. We need to have a chat.” Jake said into the phone. “I'll tell you later. We're going to be a little late. Gotta make a stop before heading back to the rez. Yeah…” he smiled. “I love you, too. Bye.”

“You gonna handle it?” Emmett asked. 

“I'll fix it.  We got this.” Jake said. 

Emmett nodded and stepped back. Jake turned to Layla. 

“We're gonna swing by and get some food. What do you like?” Jake asked. 

Layla shrugged. “I never got to go into the food places. Mother always gave me some bread or a ramen block.” She said. 

Emmett swore under his breath and Jake's jaw ticked. Layla whimpered, thinking she said something wrong. 

“Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?” Jake asked.

Layla shook her head. 

“I think you'd like it.” Jake said, smiling. 

Jake slung his leg over the bike and kick started it, revving the engine. Emmett picked Layla up and set her on the back, making sure she was comfortable and secure. 

“Hold tightly, baby girl. I go fast.” Jake called out. 

Layla wrapped her arms tightly around Jake and he took off. Layla giggled, loving how free she felt on the back. She smiled and pressed her face against Jake's back, keeping warm. Jake stopped at a diner on the rez, picking out several different meals as he was unsure what Layla would and wouldn't like. After paying for the food, Jake took it and Layla to Sam's house so she could eat and relax before the movie started, and so Jake would have enough time to set Seth straight. 

“The door is unlocked. You can chill on the bed and eat. I've got to go handle some rez business.” Jake said. 

“Aren't you going to eat? This is so much food...I know I can't eat all of it.” Layla asked. 

“Maybe when the movie starts.” Jake said, smiling. 

Layla took the bag of food and headed for the front door, not noticing the mud hidden in the grass to the steps. A few steps in and Layla slid and landed on her backside, getting coated in thick mud. Jake couldn't hold back a chuckle as he ran up to Layla and pulled her up. 

“Did you get hurt? Because if you didn't… that was hilarious!” Jake smiled. 

“Laugh it up, Mr. Black.” Layla said sweetly. 

“That sounded too happy…” Jake said. 

Instead of verbally replying, Layla scrapped mud from the back of her pants and wiped it on Jake's chest, leaving her hand print. Jake chuckled and shook his head. About that time, Sam walked up to his house and saw Jake and Layla, except the back half of Layla was covered in mud.

“Should I ask?” Sam said, looking at Jake and Layla. 

“She's even more accident prone than Bella. I tried to send her into crash and eat while I straightened something out and… Sam, it was magnificent! She slides and falls right into the mud! You had to be there. I'm so glad I got to witness it.” Jake said. “How about you take her inside your house and spray her off?” he teased. 

“With a water hose?” Layla asked. “They're always so cold.”

Sam frowned. “I've got a shower you can use to wash off. I'll throw your clothes into the wash when you're done and you can wear something of mine until then.” he said. 

Layla smiled. “Then you'll have to share this food Jake bought. I won't take no for an answer.” She said. 

Sam nodded and headed for his door with Layla, holding onto her just in case she slid again. He looked back at Jake who motioned that he needed to speak with him later. Sam nodded again and Jake took off. Layla set the bag on his kitchen table and looked around. 

“You have a beautiful house. It feels like a real home.” Layla said. 

Sam had to bite his tongue you keep from saying ‘It feels like home to you because it is your home’. He thanked her and took her into his bedroom and to his bathroom. It wasn't grand or fancy, but it was clean and it worked. 

“I've got shampoo and body wash you can use. I'll turn the shower on for you and you can adjust the temperature. Just toss your clothes out here when you get undressed and I'll put them in to wash later.” Sam said.

“You've been so nice to me. Thank you.” Layla said sincerely. 

Sam smiled brightly. He leaned in to turn the shower on and showed her where the towels and everything was. He shut the door behind him and left to give her privacy. He waited a couple minutes after hearing the door open and clothes hitting the floor before going to retrieve them. He tossed them into the washing machine and went to set the food in the oven to keep warm. He remembered she needed clothes and went to his closet. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring and his favorite t shirt and hooded sweatshirt, along with a pair of socks and laid them out on his bed for her. Sam paused and looked at his bed, the image of Layla curled up in the sheets, sleeping peacefully came to him. She wore nothing but his shirt, his chest her pillow and blanket. He imagined her straddling his stomach so her head could lay over his heart and listen to his steady thump-thump all night.  He smiled and walked back into the kitchen to wait. 


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters ever!

Layla walked out of his bedroom ten minutes later, looking almost invisible in his clothes. Sam laughed and walked over to her, rolling up the legs of the pants and rolling the sleeves of the sweatshirt as well. 

“You might not get these clothes back. They smell so good and they're so comfortable.” Layla commented. 

Sam nearly stumbled as he headed for the oven. He felt his bonding scent roll off of him at her words. ‘She loves the way we smell…’ he thought. His wolf was very pleased. He pulled the food from the oven. 

“You can keep anything of mine that you want.” Sam said, honesty lacing his voice. 

Layla blushed softly. Sam decided right then and there that, while he wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve such an amazing Imprint, he was so glad fate smiled on him. 

He grabbed the bag and a couple of forks and joined Layla at the table. He opened three containers and smiled at the amount of pasta and sides he picked. 

“Dig in.” Sam said. 

Layla’s stomach growled as she picked a bite from the first container and took a bite. The sound of pleasure that came from Layla when she tasted the food nearly made Sam come undone right at the table. He hoped one day he could make Layla make that sound. They ate in relative silence, except when Layla tried something that she found delicious and demanded Sam try it while holding a bite out to him. 

“I'm sure glad neither of us has any diseases. With the amount of times we've shared utensils one of us would bound to be sick by now.” Layla giggled. 

“So I don't have cooties?” Sam teased. 

“You do now. Girl cooties.” Layla informed him. 

“Well that's okay. I like your cooties.” Sam said. 

“Weirdo.” Layla said, blushing softly. 

Jake came back to the house with an exhausted looking Seth. Jake nudged Seth. 

“I'm sorry I ate all your breakfast.” Seth said. “I didn't know you hadn't eaten and I should have asked.”

“What? Oh, no. No, no, no. Don't ever apologize over food. You were hungry. I'm never gonna deny anyone food if they're hungry. Don't apologize, okay? You're completely fine. No anger, no hard feelings. I promise.” Layla said. 

Seth picked Layla up and hugged her, relief washing over him. He honestly never would have eaten one bite had he known. 

“I never meant any disrespect against you or Sam.” Seth said. 

“Why would it disrespect Sam?” Layla asked when Seth set her down. 

“Oh, he just meant that… that.. Sam has driven it into us manners and everything.” Jake said quickly. 

“She forgave me.” Seth said happily. 

“You're still doing patrol every weekend for the next month.” Jake said. 

Sam nodded. ‘So that must be why Jake ran off.’ Sam thought. He picked a good Beta in Jake for him to take care of the situation without argument. Seth sighed and shrugged before hugging Layla again and leaving. Layla pulled the chair out and ushered Jake to finish what was leftover. 

“Eat. And don't ever fuss at anyone for eating. Or I'll take your ankles out.” Layla said. 

“You're lucky Sam is here. I could easily pick you up and put you back in the mud.” Jake said, grinning. 

“I'd tell Leah on you!” Layla pouted.

“You'd really do that… she'd freeze me out!” Jake whined. 

“It would serve you right for being a big buttface.” Layla said. .

Sam smiled, loving how well his Imprint was getting along with his pack, and the compassion and love she showed Seth. 

“Buttface?” Jake asked. “What are you… like 3?”

“Yeah well next time I'll just hide under Emmett’s bed so you can't find me.” Layla said, sticking her tongue out. 

Sam frowned and looked questionably over at Jake who brushed him off, letting him know it wasn't anything to worry about. Jake turned to look at Layla. 

“That means he'll go in there and won't know you're under his bed… what if he starts, like, letting it rip? Or gets naked and decides to get down? Ewww, Layla!” Jake said, laughing. 

Layla’s jaw dropped.

“Why are you thinking of Emmett’s weiner, Jake?!” Layla shouted. “You're so gross!”

Sam laughed hard and pulled Layla to him, this feeling so natural and so normal. 

“She won, man. Time to give it up and admit defeat.” Sam said. 

Jake chuckled and held his hands up, admitting defeat for the time being. Layla jumped and clapped excitedly. A knock on the glass door made Layla stop and look. 

“Movie is starting in a couple of minutes. Bring some blankets and pillows… but by all means, keep jumping. That was nice.” Paul said, grinning. Layla blushed and hid her face in her hands. Sam wanted to rip his third in commands eyes out and make him forget what he saw, but he settled for standing and shielding Layla with his body, pulling her to hide against his chest. She groaned in embarrassment but chuckled just the same. 

“You're a buttface, too!” Layla called out. 

…

Layla had never laughed as hard in her entire life as she had watching Monty Python and The Holy Grail. Her laughter was infectious, making Sam crack up. Most of the pack had never seen their Alpha so happy and carefree and laughing as hard as he was and it made them grin and laugh, too. At one point, Layla was laughing so hard she fell over, landing on Paul and knocking his head with hers and busting his nose. Sam and Jake scrambled for the duo, afraid Paul would shift and attack Layla. Before Layla could finish an apology to him, Jake grabbed her by the waist and pulled hard, pushing her behind him, ready to take her and run if needed. Sam nearly shifted in the anticipation of his Imprint being attacked by the most hot headed member of his pack. This, understandably, freaked Layla out as she thought she had really injured him. She tried to get past Jake to check on him, but Jake bodily blocked her every move. 

“Don't even thinking of going after her, Paul. You'll have the entire pack on you.” Sam growled. 

Paul looked almost offended as he pulled his shirt off to mop up the blood. When he didn't move beyond that, Sam frowned. 

“You're… you're not even mad…” Sam said slowly. 

“Should I? It was an accident. Besides, she's too beautiful to be mad at.” Paul said.

“When Bella slapped you, you shifted. You just took a harder hit to the nose.” Sam said. 

“I'm not going to shift. You better focus your attention to someone more important. She looks close to crying.” Paul said. “Layla, you okay princess?”

“Did I hurt you?” Layla asked, peeking through Jake's legs at Paul. 

“No, princess. I got worse from myself this morning when I tripped over my clothes. Are you okay though?” Paul asked. 

“I'm okay.” Layla said.

Sam growled in warning before moving away, turning to look for Layla, seeing her crawling backward in an attempt to get around Jake. Sam raised an eyebrow and watched as she backed up into Leah. Layla looked up and smiled sweetly.”You're really pretty. I totally see why Jake is all about you. From this angle… sublime. Nice rack, you know, legs up to the sky. So hot.” Layla said sweetly. 

Leah couldn't hold onto her tough act and broke out in laughter. Layla smiled brightly and stood up, dusting herself off. Jake walked over to Leah and Layla. 

“You hitting on my female, shorty?” Jake asked, grinning. “Although, the rack am I right?”

“Yes and yes.” Layla giggled. “I got some smooth pick up lines and everything. Guaranteed to work every single time.”

“How many people have they worked on?” Jake asked. 

“In whole numbers…zero. Theoretically…panties hit the wall.” Layla said, sounding incredibly serious. 

“Okay bet. I bet you my pickup line can beat yours. Try and refute it if you can.” Jake said. 

“Deal! If I can kill your pickup line...you have to do what I say for a week. If you can wreck my pick up line, I'll do what you want for a week.” Layla said, holding out her hand. “Best 2 out of 3 wins.”

“Deal.” Jake said, shaking Layla’s hand. “I'll go first. Did you hurt yourself when you fell out of heaven, angel?” he asked, giving Layla his version of the smolder.

“No… but I did scrape my knee crawling out of hell.” Layla said, rolling her eyes back in her head before giggling. “My turn! I'm not wearing any socks… and I'm wearing the panties to match.” she said with a wink. 

Jake thought on his to wreck her line but came up empty. He growled playfully and conceded the first round to Layla. Sam had came up to stand beside of Layla, smirking. His Imprint  never ceased to amaze him. 

“Okay, if you're gonna play that way… is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants.” Jake said. 

“You wear women's pants? Is that indicative of something? Should I be taking Leah shopping for an electric toothbrush?” Layla asked, grinning. 

“Oh, shit!” Jared said, laughing. “Burn!”

Jake’s mouth opened to argue but Layla held her hand up to silence him. 

“”That shirt is very becoming on you… but then again, if I were on you, I'd be coming too.” Layla said. 

“Goddammit.” Jake said, grinning. “I like that one.”

“Why don't you make it a real challenge for Layla? She smoked Jake. But put her against the biggest flirt this rez had ever seen. “ Leah said. “Sorry, babe. But I think that Paul would be a real challenge.”

“Hell yeah challenge accepted!” Paul called out, jogging over. 

“Now it's going to get interesting.” Jared said. 

Paul sauntered up to Layla, trying to use his height to intimidate her. 

“I may not go down in history… But I'll go down on you.” Paul said. 

Layla closed the distance and looked up at Paul, biting her lip. 

“Have you ever kissed a rabbit between the ears?” Layla asked before pulling her pockets out of the sweatpants. “Would you like to?”

Paul smirked and nodded. “I lost my virginity. Can I have yours?” he said. 

“Fuck me if I'm wrong, but isn't your name Matt?” Layla said. 

“Your breasts remind me of Mount Rushmore...my face should be among them.” Paul said. 

“Do you come here often? Or do you wait until you get home?” Layla said. 

Paul smirked, trying to hold back a laugh. She was a female version of himself and he loved it. 

“Is the bet still on? Did I inherit the original terms?” Paul asked. 

“Yup!” Layla said. 

“Okay… if your left leg was Christmas and your right leg was Easter, would you let me come got dinner between the holidays?” Paul said, licking his lips. 

Layla snorted and broke down laughing. That was a new one, even for her. She got too tickled to reply and Paul smiled happily. 

“Ha! I win!” Paul said triumphantly. “I get myself a short munchkin to do whatever I want for a whole seven days…”

“Nothing sexual.” Sam growled. 

“Calm down, man. Nah, I'm thinking someone to clean my bedroom, massage my feet, be my buffer when my mother and grandmother come to visit in a couple of weeks…” Paul said. “I get seven days of my choosing. All your weekends belong to me, little girl. I'd like to get started. My mom will bitch at me if my room is a mess.”

“Can I rearrange your room?” Layla asked. 

“Whatever you wanna do, princess. As long as my mom doesn't know how messy and nasty I really am.” Paul chuckled. 

“I'll get a start on it. But I have to be home by ten.” Layla said. 

“If Sam isn't here to get you by ten til then I'll drop you off.” Paul said. 

“I can't ask Sam to chauffeur me around.” Layla frowned. 

“You don't have to ask. I like driving you home. I'll be outside by 15 to ten.” Sam jumped in. 

Layla smiled softly and thanked Sam before following Paul to his house. She met his father and Paul led her to his bedroom.

“Have at it, princess.” Paul said, chuckling. 

Layla groaned loudly but chuckled, getting started on all the clothes and empty water bottles and junk everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya likes! Leave a comment please!


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment pretty pretty pretty please!

Layla had sorted all the clothes in Paul's floor and folded what wasn't dirty and carried to his laundry room what was. She had all the empty water bottles and empty food wrappers and other junk all bagged up by a quarter till ten. She figured she could come back tomorrow and finish dusting, vacuuming, and changing his bed sheets out. 

“Sam's outside waiting on you. I was hoping he'd forget so I could take you home. Maybe you'd just feel so inclined to clean my truck out.” Paul teased. 

“You are so gross.” Layla giggled. “I'll be back in the morning to finish.”

Paul smirked and picked Layla up and licked her cheek, making Layla whine and try to wipe it off. Paul laughed and set her back on her feet. Layla wiped her cheek and playfully glared up at him. 

“I'd do it back but you'd probably like it.” Layla grumbled. 

“Yup. I like the weird stuff.” Paul said, winking. 

“Well, that explains the smell in here. And all the used tissues.” Layla teased. 

“Stand still while I get a Polaroid picture of you so I'll have something else to aim on.” Paul said, laughing. 

Layla’s jaw dropped. Paul laughed harder in triumph and walked Layla to Sam's Jeep. 

“See you tomorrow, princess!” Paul called out. 

Layla gagged loudly and giggled before getting in.

“Should I ask?” Sam asked. 

“Boys are so gross.” Layla said, chuckling. 

“Good thing I'm not a boy. I'm all man.” Sam said, grinning. 

Layla smiled shyly and peeked at Sam through her hair. She definitely agreed with his statement. She hadn't forgotten how absolutely stacked with muscle Sam was both times she had nodded off on him…how he picked her up and held her as if she were weightless… how amazing he smelled, oh God whatever cologne he wore made her weak in the knees…

Layla shook her head to break her train of thought. Sam had been watching her from the corner of his eye as he drove and loved how she peeked at him and watched her smile grow until she caught herself. He hated that the trip to the Swan house didn't take nearly long enough. Sam pulled along the curb and put his Jeep in park. 

“Thank you for driving me home.” Layla said. “I'll bring your clothes back tomorrow and pick mine up.”

“I was serious when I said you can keep anything of mine you want.” Sam said. 

“I know. But by tomorrow they won't smell like you anymore.” Layla muttered, not knowing Sam could hear her perfectly.

Sam smiled brightly. 

“I'll see you tomorrow?” Sam asked. 

“I dunno. I'll be lost in the mess of Paul's room.” Layla said, laughing. 

“I'll dig you out. Sleep sweet.” Sam said. 

Layla quickly hugged Sam before opening the door to get out. She heard Sam go “uh-uh” and pull her back in and pull her into a proper bear hug. 

“No half-assed hugs for me. I think this is our new tradition. Hugs before sleeps.” Sam said. 

Layla smiled and hugged Sam back and agreed. Sam finally moved his arms and let Layla go to the house. Sam drove away with the scent of his Imprint mixed with his own scent thick in his nose. If he could only bottle this…

…

Layla woke up the next morning and found a note beside her bed from her uncle Charlie with a couple of 50 dollar bills. He apologized for not being able to take her school supply shopping, but that Bella or Alice would probably take her off she didn't want to wait for him to go home. Layla pocketed the money after dressing and went downstairs to grab a quick bite. She was finishing her cereal when a knock sounded at the kitchen door. Layla leaned over to open it and Paul walked in. 

“Hey, princess.” Paul said, snagging her cereal and spoon and eating. 

Layla snorted and grabbed a package of pop tarts and heated them up and handed one to Paul and ate the other one.

“I knew you loved me.” Paul said, grinning. 

“I'm that transparent? Oh, baby. Oh, baby. Yes take me now.” Layla said in a monotone voice. 

Paul smirked and picked Layla up and headed for his truck. 

“And where do you think you're going with my girl, wolf boy?” Emmett asked, walking up. 

Paul turned and looked at the vampire walking up the sidewalk, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, Emmett!” Layla called out. “I lost a bet so I'm paying up. Whatcha doing?”

“Charlie asked if we would take Layla shopping for school supplies.” Alice said, coming to stand beside of Emmett. 

“Can we go after I finish at Paul's? I'm halfway done then I'm all yours.” Layla said. 

Paul whined dramatically. “But it's my weekend…” he said. 

“How about one extra Saturday? I'll spend the whole day cleaning your truck out of you want. But I do need to get school supplies for tomorrow.” Layla said. 

“I'll agree to it but only if you help me freak my mom out and get her to stop setting me up with every girl from her rez.” Paul said. 

“Deal.” Layla giggled. 

“We'll meet you at the entrance to the rez at 3, Layla.” Alice said. 

“And don't be late bringing my girl.” Emmett said. 

“I ain't taking your girl, Casper. This here is our girl. Ha, bye suckers!” Paul said, pulling Layla into his truck and speeding off. 

“You kids.” Layla said, laughing. 

“We can totally ditch them and I can take you school shopping. It's cheaper on the rez.” Paul offered. 

“But I don't want Emmett and Alice to think I'm ditching them. It'll be okay.” Layla smiled. 

Paul pulled up to his house and Layla got back to work. Paul watched, smiling. He could so easily let himself imagine that she was his Imprint, that she was keeping things clean for the both of them, that he could pull her into his bed and just hold her… if he let himself. 

Layla had roped Paul into rearranging his room much easier than he expected her to. She'd pulled off her fleece pullover and was left in just a t shirt that, in Paul's opinion, was the best shirt as it just naturally showed that she hadn't yet snagged her bra from Sam's yet. 

‘Don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't get a boner…’ Paul repeated mentally. 

Layla changed the sheets on Paul's bed and put on fresh ones that smelled like fabric softener. She lifted his mattress and saw his collection of… magazines. 

“Paaauuulll!” Layla called out. 

Paul walked in and groaned. Layla giggled madly. 

“I think we should show your mom and tell her they're mine.” Layla teased. 

Paul groaned again. 

“I'm gonna take a cold shower and try not to think of you enjoying my magazines.” Paul said. 

Layla frowned. 

“I didn't mean to make you nauseous…” Layla said, putting the mattress down. 

“Oh, princess. Nauseated isn't the right word. More like… really fucking horny?” Paul said, smirking and moving his hands to prove his point. 

Layla’s eyes went wide. 

“Wow…” she whispered. “I, uh… It's nearly 3...big...I mean school. School shopping thing…” she stuttered. 

Paul felt pride fill his chest. His wolf was torn between wanting to keep garnering a reaction from Layla to backing off the Alpha’s Imprint. 

“It looks brand new in here! And it smells nice. I think you ought to keep this one around, Paul. You did amazing, Layla.” Eric, Paul's dad said. 

“Thank you, Mr. Lahote.” Layla said. “I've got to head to the main road and start school shopping soon.”

“I'm heading to the store. I'll drop you off.” Eric offered. 

“Thanks! I just have to run in Sam's and pick up a couple of things, would that be okay?” Layla asked. 

“For a miracle worker who made this room look liveable? Definitely. I'll be out front.” Eric said, walking off. 

Layla smiled and grabbed her fleece pullover and pulled it on, followed by her shoes. Paul was obviously pouting at the idea of Layla leaving already. Layla frowned and walked over to him. 

“Why are you sad?” Layla asked. 

“Cause my princess is leaving.” Paul pouted. 

“I'll see you soon, yeah? You'll be okay. Just take your magazines to the shower.” Layla giggled. 

“They pale in comparison, princess.” Paul said with a smirk. “I see something way better to occupy my imagination.”

Layla blushed pink. 

“I guess I could say the same. I dunno though…” Layla teased. 

Paul growled playfully. 

“Maybe next time you come over, I might completely accidentally be naked. I dunno though.” Paul mimicked. 

Layla headed for the door and stopped, looking thoughtful for a moment. Paul raised an eyebrow. 

“So this is what really fucking horny feels like?” Layla asked, nodding. “Bye!”

Paul ran towards the front door and grabbed Layla just before she could grab the knob and turned her to face him. He swallowed the jolt of fear and excitement that coursed through him as he tilted her jaw upwards and felt himself pause. He looked at Layla, how she was on her tip toes in anticipation, how he could feel her tremble in excitement (he hoped), how big and round and innocent her eyes were as she looked up at him. 

This wasn't a moment to be rushed. This was a moment to savor. To memorize. To be cherished. Because he, Paul Lahote, who had kissed dozens of girls before, felt his knees get weak in the very idea of putting his lips onto Layla’s. He, Paul Lahote, who never became nervous around a girl, who knew every smooth trick into sweet talking a girl into warming his heart for the night, nearly trembled and felt uncertainty, knew it must be shining so from his eyes because…

Because Layla. Because she closed the inches of separation. Because she was eager to finish what Paul started. She needed no coercion, no sweet but empty promises, no cheap flattery to get her to share the taste of her lips with him. Paul felt himself wake up from the stupor he was held in and return Layla’s kiss. She encouraged him with her soft but sharp inhale, with her fingers clenched so tightly in his shirt that he felt branded by it, with how she followed his lips with her own. Paul was awake, awakened by the oxygen in her lungs that he felt dance across his lips. 

Paul looked down at Layla and rested his forehead against hers.

He, Paul Hunter Lahote, was categorically fucked. 

…

 

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were waiting in Emmett’s Jeep at the entrance to the reservation when Eric dropped Layla off. With Emmett’s driving, the trip to Port Angeles didn't take no time. Layla and Emmett tried to see who could embarrass the other one more. When it ended in a tie, the pair teamed up to see if they could embarrass Rosalie. She rolled her eyes but played along on the condition they would actually pick out what Layla needed and purchase it. 

The group finally pulled into the Cullens driveway around 7 that evening. Layla was yawning the entire trip before finally leaning against Emmett and nodding off. Rosalie snapped a few photos with her phone, loving how tender her husband looked. She could only imagine how loving and gentle he'd be if they could have had their own children. Emmett hated to wake her up but he had to so he could move. He wanted to hiss when he saw Jake leaning against his Rabbit, obviously waiting to take Layla home. Layla raised up, still half asleep and looked around, seeing Emmett and then seeing Jake. Jake came around and opened the door. 

“Hey, shorty. You sleepy?” Jake asked. 

“Mmhmm.” Layla mumbled, sliding out of the vehicle.

“Come on. I'll take you home and you can get into bed. Your school starts early tomorrow morning.” Jake said, going to grab her bags from Emmett. 

Layla climbed into Rabbit and buckled up, still half asleep. Jake followed a few moments later and started his car, heading to Charlie's house. 

“Did you have fun today?” Jake asked. 

“Mmhmm. Finished Paul's room. I even rearranged the furniture. Emmett and I embarrassed Rosalie.” Layla said. “We stopped at this drive up diner and I ate a grilled cheese sandwich and tater tots. Official favorite.”

“You'll have to get Sue to make you a grilled cheese. 3 kinds of cheese and it's just this religious experience you need.” Jake said. 

“I knew I really liked Sue.” Layla said sleepily. “Jake…what would you do if you had a crush on someone?” she asked. 

“I'd definitely tell them. And kiss them as much as I possibly could.” Jake said, thinking Layla was talking about Sam. 

“I like that idea.” Layla said. 


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

The first half of Layla’s first day of school was spent doing different tests to see which grade she should be placed into as she had been homeschooled with no standard curriculum. In most areas, except for math, Layla was above average in. Because of the deficit in beyond basic math, the school decided to start her in 11th grade with a focus on catching up at grade level in algebra and geometry. By the time Layla finished testing, the lunch bell had rang. She was shown the lunchroom and given a map and her class schedule. Before anxiety had a chance to crawl over Layla, Emmett ran up beside her and picked her up in a bear hug. Layla smiled happily. 

“I'm so glad to see you!” Layla said. 

“Okay now start talking about how hot I am.” Emmett said, grinning. 

“I'm just not sure how, at this point, my clothes are still on! Oh, Emmett, I'm super in love with you and I just worship the ground you walk on!” Layla said, batting her eyes at him. 

Emmett wrapped his arm around Layla and walked through the lunch line with her before going to find Rosalie and the others. Layla was excited to see all the food on her tray and dug in quickly. Emmett would distract Layla while Alice and Rosalie secretly added their food to her plate.

“Let's see your schedule.” Rosalie said. 

Layla handed her paper to Rosalie and Alice glanced at it as well. 

“The only class we share is same lunch period as well as gym and study hall.” Alice pouted. “You're so smart, I figured they'd have put you in our senior classes.”

“I'm not very good in advanced maths.” Layla said. 

Emmett frowned. 

“I'm gonna fail this year so me and my BFF can graduate together.” Emmett said. 

Rosalie and Alice and Jasper chuckled as Layla shook her head. She berated Emmett for even suggesting it. Emmett did the whole lower lip quiver and lowered his head and pouted. Layla smiled and rolled her eyes. 

“Are you doing any extra curriculars?” Bella asked.

“I don't know. They gave me a list but...I don't know what you do in them?” Layla said. 

“I think she should do Poetry and Storytelling.” Alice said. “She'll excel in it.”

Layla smiled and the bell rang. Emmett walked her to her classes and eventually talked her into meeting with the teacher who sponsored Poetry and Storytelling after school to get a feel for it. 

She. Loved. It. 

…

The days passed in a whirlwind for Layla and before she knew it, it was Friday. She let Charlie know she had to stay after school to do rewrites and practice for the Poetry and Storytelling club and that she would catch a ride with somebody so he didn't have to leave early to pick her up. Layla walked into school, running up to Emmett and Rosalie and Alice with a bright smile, knowing that soon she would see Paul and maybe get to take Jake's advice and tell him she liked him. And maybe kiss him again. Edward chuckled quietly when he read Layla’s thoughts. He was just glad she was happy and that her thoughts were changing from fear and anxiety to crushes and kisses.

Layla went to the school library during study hall to work on her math assignments with Jasper’s help. She was slowly getting the hang of the different formulas and procedures and steps but it was hard. She didn't know how anyone could keep all this inside their head and use it. 

“Do you have to do the research project for Mr. Frederick?” Jasper asked. 

“Yeah, but I was given a deadline extension. What did you do yours on last year?” Layla asked.

“The Civil War.” Jasper said, smiling. “The life of a soldier during the Civil War, to be more precise.”

“That sounds interesting. Maybe I'll take a page out of your book, so to speak. I can’t think of a topic.” Layla said. “Maybe see if there were any kids our age and if they fought in the war. I don't know.”

“I'm sure you'll figure something out. You pick stuff up quite easily and I'm pleased with your progress in math.” Jasper said. 

“Why thank you, Mr. Hale.” Layla said, grinning. 

“Do you have your club meeting after school?” Jasper asked. 

“Yeah. I really like it. I'm very glad Alice convinced me to try it out. It feels very…cathartic.”

“I'll let her know of your appreciation. I'll see you later.” Jasper said. 

Layla checked out a few books from the library about the Civil War and shoved them into her backpack along with her math homework and headed for the English room for Poetry and Storytelling. It was so interesting, for her, hearing all the words and thoughts and feelings that filled the room and gave her so much inspiration. By the time 5 o'clock rolled around and the club session ended, Layla found herself heading through the parking lot and walking back to Charlie's house. She hadn't even made it half a mile before a rambling Jeep pulled alongside her. Layla recognized Sam's Wrangler and smiled brightly. He opened the passenger door and Layla climbed in. 

“Why didn't anyone come to pick you up?” Sam asked.

“I didn't want to bother anyone. They have their own things to do. I was fine with walking.” Layla said. 

“It's getting colder and there are some real creeps around here. I want you to call me or of one the guys from now on when you have to stay late so one of us can come get you.” Sam said. 

“Will it make that wrinkle between your eyebrows smooth back out?” Layla asked, gently touching the furrow. 

Sam smiled and laughed softly.

“Maybe. You hungry?” Sam asked. 

“Starving. But I don't have any money so I'm stuck with whatever is in the fridge.” Layla said. 

“Nah. My treat.” Sam said. 

“I can't be letting everyone buy my food.” Layla frowned. 

“Olay. Just me, then. Tell everyone else no but I'm the exception.” Sam said, grinning. 

Layla smiled and rolled her eyes, sighing loudly with exasperation. Sam stopped at a red light and turned to her, pouting and giving her sad eyes. 

“Aww, no. Don't even, that's not fair. Big, sad, brown puppy dog eyes and the lip…” Layla whined. “Fiiiiiine. Put that face away before I break.”

Sam smiled and headed for a little diner that he knew for a fact served both grilled cheese and tater tots (thanks to Jake). Layla was so excited to see the menu and ordered her favorite.

“I'll clean your house for this. I love grilled cheese and tater tots so much!” Layla said happily. 

“The only thing you need to do is enjoy it.” Sam said. 

“Before I enjoy it, I'm gonna go wash my hands. I'll be back.” Layla said. 

Layla stood up and walked to the bathroom. All the doorknobs and chairs made her hands feel gross. Leah walked into the diner a few seconds after Layla disappeared into the bathroom and ordered food for the pack for dinner. She spotted Sam and walked over and hip checked his arm. Sam scooted over and Leah sat next to him, snatching a fry. 

“I see food but no Layla. Don't tell me you already scared her off?” Leah teased. 

“Nah, she saw you outside and ran away.” Sam said, smirking. 

Layla finished washing and drying her hands and exited the bathroom, pausing. She saw Leah and Sam next to each other, smiling and laughing, leaning on the outer in a way that suggested an intimate comfortable-ness. Layla shook off the tiny pang of jealousy and headed back for the table, knowing the crush she had on Sam was useless. Leah stood when her number was called and leaned down to whisper to Sam before going to get the food. 

 

Butt from Layla’s point of view? 

 

It looked much different. 

A kiss between lovers.

 

‘I wonder if Jake knows…’ Layla thought to herself before reaching the table.

“Hey there, shortcake!” Leah said. “Gotta feed the wild animals that masquerade as boys before they pillage the village.” Leah said. “See you this weekend?”

“Hey, rack attack!” Layla giggled. “My weekends for the next month belong to Paul.”

“Oh yeah...I forgot that the wicked bitch of the West is coming over tonight and staying until next weekend.” Leah said, shuddering. 

“I get to be my sweet, demented self.” Layla said sweetly, making Sam and Leah giggle. 

“Sam, can we keep her?” Leah asked, grinning. “I've gotta get dinner back. See you all later!”

“I plan on it. Bye, Leah.” Sam said.

“Bye, gorgeous!” Layla said. 

Layla and Sam ate in comfortable silence which gave Layla plenty of time to think. She decided that pursuing a crush on Sam was useless as it was quite obvious he had a thing for Leah. Layla also decided to tell Paul she liked him… eventually. 

She just needed to get rid of the crush she had on Sam. He needed to stop being all affectionate and sweet and definitely needed to stop wearing the cologne he insisted on dousing himself with that made her just weak in the knees. 

“So Jake told me that someone has already caught your eye…” Sam said, smiling. 

Layla was startled out of her thoughts and choked on her drink. Sam was out of his seat in a flash and over beside of Layla, patting her back. 

“Uh… yeah. Yeah. I actually do.” Layla said shyly. “Well, I had 2 actually. But I kinda found out one of them is in love with someone else.”

Sam smiled. 

Looks like Jake was right. 

“I have to go home before heading to meet and freak out Paul's mother. Alice convinced me to let her pick out my outfit and shoes saying that if I'm going to do this, that I'm going to do it right.” Layla said, grinning. 

“Can I stay and see? I'll drive you over afterward.” Sam asked. 

“Only if you agree that you won't let her talk me into dressing like some street walker.” Layla giggled. 

“I'd throw my hoodie on you so fast it'd make her head spin.” Sam said.

Layla smiled. 

Fuck, she envied Leah. 

And she was so confused


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love!

“I'm just so tempted to take you to my house and keep you there.” Sam said. 

Layla blushed softly, having to remind herself that they were just friendly compliments. Not flirting. Just being nice. 

“Then how could I make Paul's mother regret pushing him to settle down?” Layla asked sweetly.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. Before he could pull Layla into his arms for a hug, Paul ran out of his house and wrenched the Wrangler door open and pulled Layla out. 

“She's here and she's trying to video call girls where she lives! Hurry!” Paul said, sounding panicked. 

“Calm down. I've got this. Just go along with everything I say, yeah?” Layla said, smirking. “Thanks for the ride, Sam.”

Sam sighed and nodded, watching as Paul all but carried Layla into his house. He felt a small ache in his chest. Layla was slightly off and he didn't get his hug. He shook his head and headed back for patrol. 

Layla walked in behind Paul, seeing a harsh looking brunette woman standing in the middle of the living room, holding her phone out. Eric was holed up in the kitchen, clearly avoiding his ex-wife. Layla took a deep breath and removed her jacket. She didn't know how she let Alice and Rosalie talk her into this outfit, but here she was. 3 inch heels and a black and red corset dress was the totality of her outfit and Alice proclaimed it would be perfect. Paul took one look at her outfit and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Layla smiled and knew her outfit was perfect. 

“Sarah, this is my son Pau-... who is this?” Bonita, Paul's mother, asked. 

Layla smiled sweetly and sauntered up to Paul's mother, pulling Paul with her. 

“Hello, mother! Can I call you mom? I feel like at this point, I can. Considering everything. It's so good to meet you!” Layla said excitedly. 

Bonita’s eye twitched. She looked Layla up and down, seeing how she had wrapped her arms around Paul and was pressing herself against him. 

“Do not call me anything other than Bonita or Ms. Stevens.” Bonita snapped. “Paul, I need to talk to you. Privately.”

“Don't be too long. Daddy said I can stay until 9. I can't wait until I'm old enough to get my own license!” Layla called out, smiling. 

“Driv-... Paul, how old is she?!” Bonita asked, looking horrified. 

“Thirt-” Layla said, but stopped and corrected herself. “Seventeen?” she said, sounding unsure. “Yeah, totes 17!”

Paul winked and nodded at Layla before turning back to his mother with a huge grin on his face.

“She's 16. I mean 17.” Paul said, giving Layla a thumbs up. 

Bonita pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed dramatically. She jerked Paul into the kitchen roughly, an action that irked Layla. She counted to thirty before going into the kitchen herself and going up to Paul, wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

“Tell your little toy that we are having an adult  conversation. She can wait in the living room like a good little girl.” Bonita said. 

“Mother-” Paul started. 

“Well, I mean she is partially right. Last night we did that one thing and you called me a good girl…” Layla interrupted. “I still have the hand print.”

“Paul Lahote!” Bonita yelped. “I never thought you'd be this stupid! I knew you were pretty clueless when it came to girls but this takes the cake! Clearly this one is a whore!”

“Mom!” Paul growled. 

“Oh honey…” Layla said, gently straightening Bonita’s hair. “I've been called worse things by better people.”

“Why you little…” Bonita sneered. 

“I should thank you though. I mean, if you hadn't pushed Paul so hard and set him up with so many losers, we never would have met. Or gone out. Or christened this table…” Layla said dreamily, caressing the kitchen table. 

Bonita’s eye twitched. 

“Dinner is ready!” Eric called out, grinning. 

“Oh hell yeah!” Layla said, pulling Paul to the table and giggling. 

Dinner went great for the most part with Layla cutting up with Paul and Eric while Bonita sat there glaring daggers. Layla helped Eric clean up and get dessert ready, leaving Paul and Bonita at the table alone. 

“How can you be so damn stupid, Paul? Clearly that…girl… was the worst decision you've ever made! I swear you are just like your lousy, no good father.” Bonita hissed. 

Paul stood up so quickly that it knocked his chair over. He was growling and felt so close to shifting from anger. 

“Don't you ever… ever speak of my father that way again! At least he didn't give me up and abandon me! Seeing me only twice a year to torment me and him. And don't even talk about shit you know nothing about! Layla is kind and caring and the act earlier? Trying to get you to get off my back! I'll date whomever I want whenever I want so back off!” Paul growled. 

Layla and Eric frowned when they heard the commotion. Eric raced for his phone to call Sam and Jake, knowing what his son was capable of. Before Layla could go to Paul and calm him down, Bonita stood up and smacked Paul across the face. Hard. 

“Don't you ever,” smack “raise your voice,” smack “to me!” smack “Ever!” Bonita screamed. 

“Oh hell no you dumb heifer!” Layla growled.

Layla grabbed the back of Bonita’s head and jerked her hard backwards by her hair, sending her off balance. Layla pulled hard, relishing her yelp. 

“You don't lay one fucking FINGER on him!” Layla growled, dragging Bonita towards the door by her hair. Bonita landed a good punch to Layla’s thigh, making her stumble and hiss in pain. Paul let his anger take control and felt unable to stop himself from shifting into his wolf. Within seconds, Paul morphed into a huge, dark silver beast, growling and snarling. Bonita took one look and freaked out, using Layla’s momentary pause to swing her arm and take her legs out from under her and scramble outside. Layla fell hard, hitting her head on the table by the door before hitting the floor out cold. Paul lunged for the door but was met by Jake, Sam, and Embry. Sam instantly zoned in on Layla, who was lying unmoving on the floor and bleeding. 

“One of you go get Bonita! We have to get Paul out of the house and calmed down! I'm taking Layla to the Emergency Room!” Sam ordered, his voice taking on the Alpha double timbre usually reserved for his wolf form. Embry doubled out the door and took off after Bonita. Sam picked Layla up carefully. 

“Eric, call Seth and Leah. Jake will need them to corral Paul.” Sam said. 

Jake phased instantly, circling around Paul, using his Beta voice to order him to stand down. Leah and Seth were there in moments and the three of them forced Paul into the woods. Sam moved as quickly but as gently as he could to his Wrangler. Sue met him no sooner did he get to the door. She ushered him into the passenger seat and got in to drive to the hospital, setting a bag beside of him.

“I've called Charlie to let him know Layla fell. You need to get that dress off of Layla before he sees it and asks questions we can't answer. I brought some of Leah’s clothes.” Sue said. 

Sam nodded mutely. He couldn't find a way to get it off of Layla without hurting her so he closed his eyes and ripped down the middle. He pulled the rags off and slid a button up shirt and sweatpants onto Layla just as Sue pulled up to the ER door. 

“This one I'll take. She's a friend of my son, Emmett.” Dr. Cullen called out, jogging over to Sam. “Alice saw bits and pieces.” He whispered to Sam. “Put her on the bed.”

Sam gently set her down before moving away. Dr. Cullen and a few nurses began getting get vitals and preparing to start an IV and run blood work when Layla started groaning and squirming. 

“Layla, it's Carlisle. I need you to be still okay? You're hurt and I need you to be calm so we can find out how to help you.” Dr. Cullen said calmly. 

Layla struggled against the nurses. Sam saw and felt how his Imprint was struggling and felt the fear from her. 

“Back up, I can calm her down.” Sam said, pushing his way into the room. 

“Sir, no visi-” a nurse started, but was interrupted. 

“He's okay, Marianne. If he can't calm her then there's always sedation.” Carlisle said softly. 

Sam was given space to approach Layla on the hospital bed. He took one of her hands and brought it to his face, kissing her palm. His free hand gently cupped her jaw, being careful not to put any pressure or jostle her in any way. He let his bonding scent surround the two of them. 

Layla calmed down within seconds and was docile enough to get an IV and blood drawn. Carlisle ordered several X-Rays and an MRI of her head and neck. Sam refused to move much for the X-Ray, insistent on keeping his hands on Layla so she won't get upset. Charlie ran into the Emergency Room, finding Layla and demanding to know what happened. Sue was waiting for him at the door and explained everything in hushed tones. 

“So why is Sam holding her down?” Charlie asked. 

“I guess she recognizes his touch and his warm skin over that of the nurses and doctors. If she didn't, she'd be sedated.” Sue explained. 

“Chief Cullen, if you'd step in here, I'll explain the reports and plan of action.” Carlisle said. 

Charlie and Sue joined Carlisle and Sam, who was still holding Layla. Everyone looked expectantly at Carlisle. 

“She has a concussion, a pretty moderate one, and she has a ruptured eardrum. Usually with a ruptured eardrum, hearing loss occurs and it's usually temporary, resolving in a few days to weeks. The way her bruising and swelling patterns are, she might have some temporary vision problems, but we won't know until she does a vision test later. Right now, I feel comfortable with going ahead and doing surgery to fix the rupture in her eardrum and start her on antibiotics and pain medication and something to help the swelling.” Carlisle said. 

“If you think it's right, do it. I'll sign off on it.” Charlie said. 

“I'll go ahead and prepare a sedative so Layla won't be as agitated when Sam moves away.” Carlisle said. 

Sam wanted to snap at Carlisle for even suggesting that he might have to move away from Layla. She was clinging to him for a reason… because she instinctively knew that he was her safety. Her safety and her calm and her protection. Carlisle motioned for Charlie to sign consent forms, giving the nurse ample time to inject a sedative and for Sue to manage convincing Sam to let go so she could have surgery. 

It took every spare second, but Sam finally let go and headed to the waiting room with Sue and Charlie. Waiting on him was Leah, Jake, Seth, and to his surprise, Paul. 

Three pairs of eyes turned to him. 

One pair was cast downward in submission and sadness. 

“And now we wait.” Sam said, taking a seat in the floor. “Just wait.”


	11. 11

The surgery took nearly 3 hours and Sam was a well held together person…on the outside. On the inside? He was the leader of the Hot Mess Express. He had bitten his nails down and he was jiggling his leg so hard and so fast that he was sure the floor was shaking. Sue finally convinced Charlie to grab a quick bite down in the cafeteria when Layla was wheeled back to the O.R. Sam turned to look at Paul.

“Tell me everything that happened. Every single detail.” Sam said softly but firmly. 

Paul took a deep breath and raised his head. His eyes betrayed how tortured he was. It took ten minutes for him to tell everything. 

“She kept smacking me… calling me stupid, calling Layla a whore, talking bad about my dad...Layla saw and took her down backwards by her hair. When my mom punched her in the leg...I couldn't stop it. My wolf was out for blood. Then she really hurt Layla. Fuck...I never thought this would happen. I figured mom would have just got fed up and would have stopped setting me up and nagging me.” Paul said sadly. 

“That's uh… that's not everything.” Jake said. “Paul, I think you ought to leave. We saw other things that happened and Sam has a right to know.”

“No...I'll own up to it. I, uh...Layla and I kissed. I know she's your Imprint. I couldn't have stopped it… even if I had wanted to. I might not have Imprinted on her, but I feel this very strong connection to her. I don't know how to explain it. I can't apologize for it.” Paul said, bracing himself to get knocked out. 

“And attention was brought to the side effect of his crush on her.” Leah said. 

Sam sat, unmoving. His wolf was clawing to burst out and challenge and defeat for the right to his Imprint. He felt his blood boiling and he began seething. This unworthy male had put his mouth to his Imprint and tried to impress her with the size of his…

Sam couldn't even bear to associate that word with Paul and Layla in the same sentence! His jaw ticked and he could feel the vein in his neck throbbing with barely suppressed rage. 

“I am sorry for hurting you, Sam. I-” Paul started. 

“Not. Another. Goddamn. Word.” Sam growled out, his voice gravelly and deep. “You are lucky that you are not killed where you sit, traitor.”

Paul swallowed thickly. Leah put her hand on Sam's shoulder just as Sue and Charlie walked back in. Sue saw the look of betrayal and pure anger on Sam's face followed by the look of pain on Paul's face. 

She knew shit was hitting the fan and she hoped neither one shifted while in the hospital. 

“Paul, I'm sure Jake or Leah would give you a ride home. You look exhausted.” Sue said, giving them all a look. 

 

…

 

3 hours later, Layla was being moved from recovery to her hospital room. She would whimper and groan as she became more and more alert. Sam was at her side in an instant, soothing her with his touch and, even though he was sure she couldn't exactly hear him, his words. Sue watched in amusement while Charlie watched with curiosity. Had he not known Sam since infancy and watched him grow up and mature, he would have taken him aside and threatened him with several choice words. Sue looked at Charlie and could pretty well guess what was going through his mind. She made a mental note to talk to him about it when he drove her home. 

Layla opened her eyes, her vision very blurry. Sam noticed her eyes opening immediately and alerted Charlie and Sue. Sue called for a nurse to tell Dr. Cullen she was awake. Layla made out 3 people around her. She turned to Sam as he was closest, but even with squinting she couldn't see more than a blurry image. She held a hand out to try and grab whoever it was and pull them closer. Sam grabbed her hand and let his bonding scent out. Layla sniffed and recognized it immediately. 

“SAM!” Layla said loudly. 

Sam smiled and moved closer to her so she could see him better. 

“I COULD SMELL YOUR COLOGNE BEFORE I COULD SEE YOUR FACE!” Layla shouted. She had no idea she was talking so loudly. 

Carlisle came into the room and greeted Charlie and Sue before going over to the bed. He pulled up a chair beside Layla and reached for his stethoscope, otoscope, and pen light.

“Layla, can you hear me?” Carlisle asked. 

Layla hadn't turned away from Sam and noticed that Carlisle had even come into the room. Layla reached her hand out to smooth out the wrinkle between his eyes when Carlisle reached out and touched her arm. Layla wasn't expecting an icy cold hand to grab her arm and she screamed in surprise. 

Loudly. 

Sam winced at the loudness but was all but wrapped completely around Layla within seconds, both to keep her from hurting herself and to satisfy his wolf that his Imprint was okay. He had to restrain himself from snapping Carlisle’s arm off, repeating mentally that he was here to help and heal Layla. 

“Well, that answers my question about her level of hearing.” Carlisle chuckled, pulling out a notebook and pen.

Carlisle wrote on the pad and handed it to Layla, watching. Layla took it on the third grab and brought it incredibly close to her face to read it. 

“YOU HIT YOUR HEAD AND DAMAGED YOUR EARDRUMS. I NEED TO CHECK YOUR EARS AND EYES.” Layla read loudly. “IS THAT WHY MY HEAD HURTS?”

Carlisle took the notebook and wrote an answer back in huge letters before placing it in her hands. Layla brought it close to her eyes and read it. 

“YES. YOU HAVE A MILD CONCUSSION AND EARDRUM DAMAGE. DUE TO THE SWELLING, IT'S IMPACTED YOUR VISION. THIS IS ALL TEMPORARY. MAY I CHECK YOU OUT?” Layla read. “SURE.” she replied. 

Carlisle checked her ears and looking in her eyes, noting how they were still dilated. He figured when the swelling went down, her eyes would return to normal. He checked her heart, lungs, pulse, and blood pressure. He took the notebook from Layla and wrote in it again before handing it over. Layla read. 

“I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING FOR PAIN AND TO HELP YOU SLEEP TONIGHT. I WANT YOU TO GET AT LEAST 10 HOURS OF SOLID SLEEP.” Layla read aloud. “DON'T LAY ON YOUR RIGHT SIDE. WE DID EAR SURGERY ON THAT EAR AND THE PRESSURE COULD PULL IT APART.”

Layla gave a thumbs up and laid back in the hospital bed. Carlisle rang a nurse to bring the prescribed medications to him and he would administer. Carlisle stood and went to talk to Charlie. 

“Her ears look as good as can be expected. As long as there's no further disturbance or trauma, they should heal within a few weeks and her hearing will come back gradually. Once the swelling and pressure on her optic nerves goes down, I expect get vision to return to normal. I want her out of school until her vision is back and I'll either have her on homebound or have one of the kids bring her work by and teach her. If she does well tonight and tomorrow, I'd feel comfortable releasing her sometime tomorrow evening. My advice is go home, get some sleep. She's not in immediate danger and she'll have a nurse checking every fifteen minutes. I'll let you know if anything changes, Chief Swan.” Carlisle said. 

Charlie sighed heavily and watched as the nurse brought in a syringe and handed it to Carlisle. Carlisle walked over to Layla’s IV port and pushed it through. Sam was still glued to Layla’s side and didn't look like he was all too ready to move. Charlie and Sue approached the bed and Sam nudged Layla and drew her attention to them so she wouldn't be startled. Carlisle handed Charlie the notebook and pen so he could write his thoughts. He held it out to Layla who squinted and took it to read.

“I'M GOING TO TAKE SUE  HOME AND HIT THE SACK. I'LL BE OVER BEFORE WORK TOMORROW MORNING AND AT LUNCH. LOVE YOU KIDDO SEE YOU TOMORROW. SWEET DREAMS.” Layla read loudly. “I LOVE YOU TOO UNCLE CHARLIE.” she ended on a yawn. 

Sue tucked Layla in and turned the big lights off and clicked on the side lamp before whispering to Sam under the guise of straightening the bed.

“Are you staying all night?” Sue whispered. 

Sam nodded. Nothing, but nothing, could drag him away from his Imprint right now. He was anchored. Besides, Layla looked entirely too comfortable half laying in his chest for him to even consider leaving. Sue stood up and gently fluffed her pillow, waving to Layla before ushering Charlie to the door. 

“Wait, isn't Sam leaving?” Charlie frowned, looking back. 

“He’s fine. Don't worry, he'll watch over her. If she so much as whimpers once he'll have every nurse and doctor in here. Plus, look at Layla… she looks pleased with using him as a pillow and a security blanket. Could you really take that away from her and have her start to cry?” Sue asked. 

Charlie sighed heavily and shook his head, letting Sue pull him away and to the parking lot. Layla wiggled around until she found the perfect sleep spot; half laid out on top of Sam with her head on his chest and her right arm and leg slung around Sam’s waist and thighs. She had her hand gripped tightly to the fabric of his shirt as she drifted off. Sam let himself be completely selfish tonight as his Imprint all but shared his body space. He let himself think all the selfish thoughts he'd kept away since meeting Layla. All the imagined, but hopefully true, feelings. That his Imprint didn't want him to leave. That Layla would have kicked up a fuss had Charlie or Carlisle tried to make him leave her side. How she subconsciously knew that he was her safety and her affection and her protection. That she instinctively knew that cuddling up to him made her comfortable and warm yet made him feel invincible and powerful and in awe that she wasn't demanding Paul or Jake or Seth or even Emmett or Alice to come and stay. 

Sam thought back to the waiting room earlier. How Paul admitted to kissing Layla. How he was also informed of Paul showing off his erection to Layla. How he admitted to having a special attachment to her. Sam growled deep in his chest. Layla whined softly in her drug induced sleep and moved her face just enough to kiss his chest and tighten her group in his shirt before nodding back off, snoring softly. Sam felt his anger drain instantly. He knew she couldn't have heard his growl. He surmised she could have only felt the vibrations through his chest. Her method of calming him down was not something that she could have learned or been shown. 

Smiled smiled in pure wolf pride. 

Layla was behaving more and more like his wolf's Imprint by pure instinct. If that didn't make Sam puff up in pride. He rest his lips against Layla’s forehead and whispered all that was in his heart. 

He, Sam Uley, loved Layla Delaney. He would not share her. With anyone. And if Paul was willing to stoop that low to try and seduce her away? 

Well… Sam could play that game too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if u want more chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first chapter of my Sam/Layla story! Slow to start because i have to build up so much back story and flesh my character out. But stick with me! If you like what you read, let me know! Xoxo


End file.
